Sail
Sails are craftable Nautical items introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. Their purpose is to give a speed and acceleration bonus to Boats and keep players' hands free while sailing, allowing them to hold items like Tools, Weapons, and hand-held Light sources. Sails lose durability over time when moving on water, but using a Sewing Kit on any variety of Sail repairs 100% of its durability, except the Iron Wind, which requires Gears to repair. The Trawl Net takes the place of a sail, but functions differently. Boats without equipment slots (Log Raft, Raft, Sea Legs, and Surfboard) cannot have sails. __TOC__ Thatch Sail (exchanged for ) }} The Thatch Sail gives a small speed bonus to the player while on a Boat. It is crafted from 2 Bamboo, 2 Vines, and 4 Palm Leaves and is prototyped at a Science Machine. It is also a reward from the Yaarctopus in exchange for California Rolls. Compared to other sails, it has the lowest speed boost at 20% and the lowest durability. However, it can be crafted at a Science Machine (unlike the Snakeskin Sail and Cloth Sail, which require an Alchemy Engine), and is relatively inexpensive compared to the others. Once an Alchemy Engine is available it is usually desirable to move on to the other choices available. Cloth Sail (exchanged for ) }} The Cloth Sail gives a moderate speed bonus to the player while on a Boat. It is crafted from 2 Cloth, 2 Bamboo, and 2 Rope and is prototyped at an Alchemy Engine. It is also a reward from the Yaarctopus in exchange for Seafood Gumbo. Compared to the other sails, it offers a relatively high speed boost of 30% and has middling durability. It is made out of ingredients that are easy to acquire and its overall cost is relatively cheap. However, it doesn't have the high speed of the Feather Lite Sail or the high durability of the Snakeskin Sail. Simply put, it is a jack of all trades but master of none. Snakeskin Sail Shipwrecked = |-| Hamlet= The Snakeskin Sail gives a moderate speed bonus to the player while on a Boat. It is crafted from 4 Logs, 2 Rope, and 2 Snakeskin and is prototyped at an Alchemy Engine. It has the highest durability out of all five of the sails, tied with the Iron Wind. However, its speed is middling between the Thatch Sail and the Cloth Sail. It is best suited for long voyages at sea where the player will have limited access to supplies. The Snakeskin Sail is also included in the Hamlet DLC, however, it has a very different appearance as Snakeskin is obtained from Vipers. Feather Lite Sail The Feather Lite Sail gives a high-speed bonus to the player while on a Boat. It is crafted from 2 Bamboo, 2 Rope, and 4 Doydoy Feathers and is prototyped at a Science Machine (unlike the Cloth Sail and the Snakeskin Sail). Compared to other sails, it has the second highest speed boost at 40% but shares the lowest durability with the Thatch Sail - lasting only 2 days. As such, it is recommended to breed the two Doydoys found in the world before killing any to make this item. The only way to make them efficient is to breed the Doydoys and collect the feathers, as otherwise, only one can be made, requiring constant repairs with a Sewing Kit. Iron Wind The Iron Wind gives a high-speed bonus to the player while on a Boat. It is crafted from 1 Turbine Blades, 1 Electrical Doodad, and 2 Gold Nuggets and is prototyped at an Alchemy Engine. Compared to other sails, it provides the highest speed boost among all Sails at 50% and lasts 4 days. However, in order to obtain it, one must defeat the Sealnado. It can only be repaired with Gears. Each set of Gears restores 25% of its durability. Trivia * The Snakeskin Sail was added in the Hang Ten update. * The Feather Lite Sail was added in the Eye of the Tiger Shark update. * The Iron Wind was added in the Wilbur Vs. The Volcano update. Gallery Thatch Sail on boats.png|Thatch Sail as seen on the boats. Snakeskin Sail on boats.png|Snakeskin Sail as seen on the boats. Cloth Sail on boats.png|Cloth Sail as seen on the boats. Thatch Sail on the ground.png|Thatch Sail dropped on land. Cloth Sail on the ground.png|Cloth Sail dropped on land. Snakeskin Sail on the ground.png|Snakeskin Sail dropped on land. Feather Lite on boats.png|Feather Lite Sail as seen on the boats. Iron Wind on boats.png|The Iron Wind as seen on the boats. Walani_IronWind.png|Walani next to an Iron Wind. Walani Boatstop.png|Iron Wind mounted on stationary boat. Walani Boatgo.png|Iron Wind propelling a boat. SW Update Eye of the Tiger Shark.png|Feather Lite Sail as seen in the poster for the Eye of the Tiger Shark update. Sea Hound Attacking Trailer.jpg|Cloth Sail as seen in the early access trailer for Shipwrecked. DS Shipwrecked Home Sea Home Update.png|Thatch Sail as seen in the poster for the Home Sea Home update. pl:Żagiel (DSS) Category:Limited use Category:Nautical Tab Category:Speed Boost Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Shipwrecked Category:Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Science Tier 1 Category:Science Tier 2 Category:Non-Flammable